Ultimate Hero's
by Kaylin1DisneyPerson
Summary: What if spider-man and the team have been assigned to guard a certain Alfred F. Jones from criminal masterminds while trying to discover what is so important about him that people like Loki want. Rated T because of future action in later chapters and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Heros

This is my first fanfiction and a lot of this will be mostly either America or Spider-man POV. I made this because I had a lot of free time on my hands and thought 'why not' so I went ahead and made this. I'll try and upload frequently depending on how many reviews this gets. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Spider-Man POV

"I cannot believe me and the team are going to be guarding some guy when we could be protecting the city!" Nick actually wants _me _to protect a guy that can't even guard himself.

"Can it SpiderMan this isn't just some guy your guarding" Director Fury said with annoyance practically dripping from his voice.

"Then if he's _sooo_ important why don't the Avengers guard him" I shot back, totally upset about the mission we're going to do.

"Calm down Webhead, it's only like one mission. I'm sure we'll be fine." my team-mate White Tiger said sounding kind of annoyed too.

"Yeah quit complaining it's not like it's the end of the world" Nova (or BucketHead as I like to call him) said.

"Indeed I would agree with nova, but it would help if we knew who we were protecting and why." Iron Fist said with his Yoda-like wisdom which is something I'm not sure to be proud of or weirded out by. Considering the fact that he is about my age and talks like the wisest ninja in the universe.

"Subjects name is Alfred F. Jones and it's severely important to the U.S. that nothing happens to Mr. Jones at all costs." Fury said with a little more intensity in his voice than usual. Which is not very often, but I just put that to the side for now.

"So why is _Mr. Jones _so important that the whole team and I _all _have to guard him and from what?" I said skeptically. My team stayed quiet because they were probably thinking the same thing.

"I'm getting to that, now let me continue if you really want to know why." with that I was about to say something but something in his voice kept me from doing so and decided to stay quiet.

"Good, now like I was saying. You're protecting Alfred F. Jones, he is very high in the government and there's barely any other information on him other than the fact that he's VERY important to the country and needs to be guarded from Loki, and I assume you already know who that is?" Nick said and I'm almost positive he was hiding a smirk under that eye patch, and it's not like we wouldn't who that is, and from some certain experiences (being turned into a pig) I should know.

he was about to continue and I was going to interrupt him but Nova beat me to it. "Wait why would Thor's brother who is a god need a _normal_ person with whatever evil plot he came up with?" Nova said making a good point which frankly I don't know is weirder, what Nova just pointed out, or that he was right!

"yeah Nova's got a point." Power man said agreeing.

"apparently that information is classified but what I can say is that he had his own little Loki confrontation too and apparently Loki put some so called 'curse' that Thor thinks will wear off ater for a few months." that explains a little bit like who he needs protection from. but that he's classified makes him even more suspitious.

"Wait he's met Loki?" I said kind of not believing what i'm hearing.

"That's affirmative Spider-man" Nick said in his Camando voice. "I'll give you the file so you can get on with it" As if knowing that I was going to keep asking questions, handed me a folder with a picture of a blond guy with blue eyes, glasses with a bomber jacket and from what i can see a little hair on top of his head. i was going to make another comment as to why the folder was so small, but nick was already at the door on way out.

"sheesh" i said as he already left, and decide to take a look in it before i show the team. as i looked through i realised that fury wasn't kidding when he said there wasn't much information. there wasn't even a birthday on this thing.

"wow is it just me or is this folder practically shallow" I said glancing up at the team, which seemed to have peeked their interest and began to come closer to take a look. as soon as they took a glance at it they noticed there was only a few pages which was weird to everyone since these folders are supposed to have all the information the government had on them.

"_Soo _are we just gonna stand here or is anyone going to read that." says Nova breaking the almost uncomfortable silence. motioning for me to read and i was beginning to notice everyone was looking at me expectantly also eager to know what it says.

"oh yeah 'subject Alfred F. Jones, date of birth unknown. career choice unknown" at this point i decided to skip all that unknown stuff and go to the parts that actually had information.

"ok here's an important part"

Okay end to my first chapters please give me tips on what I need to work on in future chapters any help is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spidey POV/p  
"Okay after skipping after a few useless unknown stuff, why is this here anyway, I found something very interesting.

"Hey guys so remember when Fury mentioned a curse earlier today?" a few nods, i continued

"And remember when we were turned into kids?"

"Yeah" They responded trying to understand what i'm trying to say, isn't wrong that i kinda enjoy this, well anyway.

"Apparently, this guy had a run in with the same situation about six months ago" i was going to keep going until Nova interrupted, sigh classic BucketHead.

"So this guy was turned into a toddler?" chuckling to himself "What a wimp!" He was laughing out loud by now but was cut short by, can you guess who...

"I wouldn't be saying anything because it was your fault that we were turned into kids in the first place" White Tiger points out a little harsher, probably didn't like the 'toddling experience'.

"That's when Nova and Tiger got into an argument, i really didn't want to deal with this so looked over to PowerMan I think he got the hint and stood in between telling them to break it up while pushing them apart, thank you Power Man.

"Anywaaay" I said trying to get their attention back on the mission

"The thing is you take years to grow up to your original age." I pause and take a look at the team, they all seem to wanna know where I'm going with this, I feel like i'm leaving em off on a cliffhanger over here.

"But it only took this guy a few months to age like four years" I could have laughed at their expressions

"line-height:150%""So he grows back years in a matter of months when other guys have to take years to grow to anywhere near" White Tiger asked trying to get her facts straight.

"yup" i simply reply/p

"Well that's strange maybe that has to do with why Loki needs him" PowerMan says excitedly

"It would make sense seeing that our mission has more secrets than S.H.E.I.L.D can get." You never fail to amaze me Iron Fist.

"Well anyway we can't figure that out until we meet this guy first and then we can get answers" I knew Fury wasn't going to tell us anything anytime soon.

"Good plan Web Head so when are we going to going out on this mission" Nova asked

"Fury hasn't said yet but why do i get the feeling it'll be before I can come home to dinner." I say that's when Fury called.

"I assume you've all read through the file" Nick more of a statement than a question.

"yep" i was going to say more but Nick cut me off.

"you start in three days" he commanded before signaling off.

"see guys what I tell, I told you we would find out before we leave."

"Are you sure they can handle this sir?" Agent Phil Coulson asked

"Director Fury looks up at him "I would not be not be sending them if I thought they weren't ready" Fury said in a very commanding way.

"I understand sir, but do they know about Mr. Jones and the others" Coulson asked Fury while maintaining his straight standing position.

"No I highly doubt they do, but I'm sure they'll figure it out or at least try to." Nick responds sounding almost thoughtful but no one could ever tell with his stern face./p

"I understand" Coulson says before leaving the room./p  
'They have no idea what they'll be in for' Fury thought to himself almost smirking.

I'm sorry i took so long to update and i'm also sorry for updating the exact same chapter. So anyway thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far and it means a lot and i thought of how much of a jerk i would be if I wrote this and didn't continue. Please let me know of ways i can improve this, Thanks You!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo I have returned! and I'm sorry for not updating I'll try not to do it anymore because i KNOW how annoying it gets so I'll TRY to update sooner

soooo, here it is Enjoy!:)

Web Head POV

So three days have gone by and I have NO more information other than what I had then! Geez I need to calm down, this should be pretty easy I mean if I want more information I can get it out of 'Weird Named Jones' so that kinda makes me feel a little better, if not the kicking bad guy butt and saving lives these past few days has.

So anyway today is supposed to be the day we meet the guy and decided to come about 30 minutes early. What! is it wrong I want to start sooner to help out a defenseless person and figure out what Fury is hiding, well that and I wanted to rub it in Nova's face that I got here earlier than he and the team did. I'm in the training room which is where Fury asked us to be at and ooh looks like they're here.

"Hey guys what took you guys so long, i was about to fall asleep in my own web" I say doing my traditional upside down web thing. (?)

"Oh hey look who's here, Spidey decided to show up, ON TIME" Power Man said jokingly

"HaHa, but actually I came early" I say looking at them wanting to see the looks on they're faces only to be rewarded with the sound of laughter, and see that Nova fell out of the air out of laughter and then continued laughing shortly after and joined Tiger and Power Man on the floor the only one who manged to have enough will power to stand was Iron Fist and even then he's struggling. It's not even all that funny! So I waited for the laughter to die down a little. After about what felt like 5 minutes of undying laughter White Tiger finally managed to calm down enough to small chuckles.

"You. Early. Not likely." She finally said trying to pick herself up.

"Yeah the only time that'll ever is once in a million years." Nova said now flying in the air once again.

"I agree with Nova on that one" Now sitting straight up on the getting up that the laughter has died down

"Yes it is very unlikely of you to show up early, unless there was something you wanted to do" Iron fist states going right through me.

"Weeeelll..." That's when they all give me suspicious stares

"fine I wanted to get this started soon so we could meet the guy and figure stuff out"

"Of course" White Tiger says that like it was bound to happen

"hey-" it's right at that moment the door opens, hmmm wonder who it could be, yup its Fury eye patch and all.

"Sup Fury how's it hanging" I chuckle "get it hanging, Ha!" no answer huh and I think I heard a cricket somewhere

"Tough crowd" and decide to get back on the floor.

"Sooo where's the Jones guy, you know the guy me and the team have to guard." I said trying to get him to say something

"He's here, but first you do NOT let him out of your sight at all costs. And make sure Loki or anyone else goes no where near him, Got it." Nick commanded full of awareness, determination and a bunch of other stuff. So I waved him off.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can handle a him" I carelessly say. I heard him sigh and before he called Coulson in from his watch/communicator.

"Lets just hope you know what your getting yourself into" Fury states looking in my direction.

So as the doors are opening in a kinda dramatic matter too, I see Coulson standing there and realize he's alone and look behind him to see if someones there. Nope.

"So where is he?" I ask as I begin to question whether or not this was the real mission that is untill...

"Hey!"

I jumped, for 2 reasons 1, that came out of nowhere 2, how loud that was. So I look toward where the noise came from and find a kid standing next Coulson.

"whoa where'd you come from?" My question was never answered.

"OHMYGOSH YOUR SPIDERMAN AND YOU GUYS ARE NOVA, WHITE TIGER, IRON FIST AND POWER MAN!" Kid Blue Eyes practically yells while pointing to each of us and almost destroying my eardrums. I probably would have lost my hearing altogether if Coulson hadn't stopped him.

"Okay you can stop now." He looked like he was going to say something else but Coulson beat him to it.

"Team, this is Alfred F. Jones you-" and he was interrupted by an extremely loud voice that no kid should be able to have, at least in my mind anyway.

"I'M THE HERO!" He yells out full of pride pointing a thumb towards himself and wears one of those Hollywood smiles. And WAIT DID HE SAY JONES! Oh no.

"Uh yes this is who your going to be guarding until the 'magic' wears off and returns to his original age" Coulson continues kinda awkwardly.

"So wait he's the 'oh so important guy' we got to guard!" I exclaimed

"that is correct SpiderMan" Fury says in a totally calm demeanor.

"Oh no" those are probably the only words I can use to describe my situation right now.


End file.
